Resisting Perfection
by wishing i was bella
Summary: After taking the most controversial case ever to hit Seattle, Bella was sure she would win like every other case. However she never thought she would meet Edward, the defense attorney, who might be able to change her views on everything. E/B First Fanfic.
1. Prologue

Dang it, I was already late and I couldn't even help myself from tripping yet again.

As I was pulling myself up from yet another spill, thankful that I didn't hurt myself or get my designer suit dirty, I thought about the case I was now assigned to. Being the head of the criminal prosecutor department in the rowdy city of Seattle could be a bit overwhelming after a while, but never had I had to take a case as serious and controversial as this.

I was to prosecute a young teacher who was accused of raping his student. That part made sense enough, but the problem was that the student in question did not want to press charges; she was forced to by her father, who had found a diary of hers and an explicit entry that detailed exactly what he did to her and how she wanted more. Well this shocked father confronted his seemingly sweet and innocent daughter about it, while the daughter denied it ever happened. Being the in-charge father that he is, he just claimed that she was tormented about what happened and was lying to make sure she didn't have to remember anymore, so he literally forced her to press charges and here we are now, the day of setting bail.

I had finally made it to the courthouse by now and quickly slipped inside, heading to the most commonly used courthouse in the city. I had not gotten the chance to meet the defense attorney, due to the fact that he was away from work for all the times I met with his client. The fill-in said something about him being sick. Whatever, it doesn't matter when I meet him, I'm still going to kick his ass and make sure that the sick rapist checks into the state jail for good soon.

Opening the door, I got a good look at the familiar courthouse and the scene brought back fond memories where I put people in their place. This was where I had my first case and where I finally worked up the courage to show people how intelligent I really was, instead of just letting people walk all over me.

With all the confidence I had gained, I strutted up to my table to show the other attorney just what I was made of and what was to come. I expected the judge to sigh and mutter about how late I was, but I didn't expect to find myself starring at the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen in my life.

To say he was hot was an understatement, he was friggen' on fire. He looked more like a Greek god than a defense attorney with enough heart (or enough money) to defend this lost cause. He had luscious copper locks that I had the irresistible urge to run my hands in, a straight, angular face and deep, penetrating emerald eyes that I knew I could get lost in.

During my drooling session, it seems that he found my starring a bit uncomfortable, so he politely cleared his throat, reminding me that we were indeed running behind schedule, due to my clumsy self and now even more so due to my starring.

I quickly dropped my eyes and fiddled with my papers as my face turned a bright red. The judge, who during all of this looked between the two of us and just let out another annoyed sigh continued with,

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Swan, I believe today we are going to set bail on Mr. Newton." The annoyed judge pronounced.

"Yes, I apologize for my tardiness. Let me start with the state's proposal of what the bail should be. We find that a bail of 2 million should ensure that the suspect remains in jail until his trial is over and since this is a first-degree rape in question we think it best if he remains in jail for the duration of the trial." I said firmly.

"Your Honor, that is a ridiculous amount of money seeing as my client is a school teacher and barely makes enough to support himself," fumed the defense attorney.

"Mr. Cullen this is a first-degree rape case. I, too, agree with Ms. Swan with this and rule that the bail is set to 2 million dollars." And with that he slammed his hammer and the bailiffs came to return the scum ball to jail.

Happy that I succeeded in the first part of the case, I put all my paperwork away and was about to walk away when I bumped into the defense attorney.

"You better watch where you are going, you don't want to fall," Mr. Cullen said as he helped me up with a kind smile on his face.

Too dazed and confused for words, I muttered a quick thank you and took off a little bit faster than I probably should have, given my clumsy nature. I was puzzled at why he would want to help me up or even to bless me with one of his beautiful smiles when I just grilled his ass and would continue to do so during the whole trial. Well, I thought to myself, it doesn't matter because I don't need any distractions.

Even after thinking that, I couldn't help think of those penetrating green eyes, or that simple, alluring crooked smile. I am definitely screwed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well as you see I am very new to this, but since I've read so many great fanfic stories, I thought I'd try my own. Also my mom encouraged me a lot. So if you get the chance review or PM me if you have any suggestions please. **

That night after I arrived at my upscale apartment, I decided to do a bit of soul searching, you know make sure I knew my priorities. So I made a quick sandwich with my honey tea and thought of everything in my life so far that I was proud of.

Okay, I am a successful lawyer in a huge city, make tons of money, have a supportive family, and do what I love. I should be happy, right?

On the negative side however, I was starting to get lonely (even though I used to love my independence), I don't know what to do with all the money I make, I haven't actually seen my family in years (the only contact I've had with them was telephone calls) and I am a 24 year old woman that prefers staying at home reading, instead of partying and meeting people.

My social life is practically nonexistent, the only friends I have are my coworkers, who I am forced to be around. The only one that I really like is Angela, who is my quiet, caring public rep.

The thing that stumped me the most was this part of me that kept seeing a certain person with deep emerald eyes, who was supposed to be my enemy. I knew that I needed to focus to ensure I win the case( and with everything else I do), but my heart kept saying _just go with this for once in your life, be free, better yet stop pretending to be happy._

The funny part was that I knew I would eventually give in to that perfect someone, let him woo me and make me fall in love with him, but I also knew that I didn't have a chance in hell with him. I'm plain, boring Bella that does nothing but read and put scum in jail. I accept this fact, but I was still a bit envious of the kind of girls that would look right next to Mr. Cullen. His looks alone deserved a beautiful woman to hang on his arm, which could never be me.

_Well, I'm so glad I soul searched and picked apart every little detail of my pathetic life. I feel so much better about myself. _

With thinking this, I jumped in the shower and let the hot water become my stress reliever for the day. Feeling more relaxed than I should feel, knowing my life was not what I thought it would be, I jumped into bed and prepared for a sleep filled with unobtainable things; happiness, friends, Mr. Cullen…

Waking up was a difficult process for me this morning, because it involved for me to stop thinking that I actually had a chance with Mr. Cullen, which in my dream world, I actually did. He was the star of every dream I had last night, even only knowing him for one day. I wonder what I'll be like when I have to see him everyday during the trial. I'll probably start day dreaming in court, and then lose the case because of it.

_Whatever, I can't unknown him, so as long as I do know him, I'll try to get to know him better._

That's when I decided that I was going to go shopping for new clothes, so I can look good in front of him, maybe. It will also get me out of the apartment, and that's exactly what I needed right now a break from thinking.

So with that thought, I got ready for the day and headed out to the city mall. I was actually a bit excited now, knowing that I was actually doing something, and it wasn't a bad thing that I'm spending money, I have too much of it.

Walking in, I went to the first shop I saw, not knowing where to start. However, seeing the mannequins, I quickly walked out, not needing to see what other gothic, black or leather contraptions they sold. I didn't know much about fashion, but I did know that that store was not for me.

Looking around me, I saw the most promising little boutique that I could have ever wished for, named, Breaking Dawn. It had cute, sweet blouses and flowing, feminine skirts. _Finally, what I've been looking for._

So I went in and immediately became overwhelmed at all the choices I had ahead of me. Knowing that I could splurge a little, I started grabbing everything I saw. I was in such a haze that I didn't even notice someone coming up behind me.

"A little excited, are we?" Came a sweet, little voice directly behind me.

I think I jumped the highest I ever had when I heard this and dropped all my things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you; I just came to see if I could help you."

I turned around and saw a beautiful, pixie-like girl, around 5 foot with jet black hair that was cropped short, bending down to help me pick up all the clothes I had dropped.

"Hi, I'm Alice, the store owner. You seemed like you were having a hard time with all the clothes you were holding and I thought I could help." With saying this she flashed a perfect smile that I thought was familiar, and started bouncing on her toes.

_Whoa, this girl definitely has a lot of energy. _

"Um, yea, I could use a bit of help getting all this stuff-", but I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Alice, I was just out shopping and I forgot to mention this morning that mom and dad want us to meet them at Eclipse for dinner tonight and since I was in the mall I thought I'd deliver the message personally." After saying that, he did a little mini bow and gave her my already favorite crooked smile.

_OMG, Mr. Cullen! Look this way, notice me. Please?_

And with that, he looked my way and his happy expression turned to shock and then quickly to pure delight.

"Ms. Swan? How wonderful it is to see you again so soon." He said this with so much conviction, that, for a second, I actually believed him.

"Yeah, I was just out shopping when I met Alice, whose shop is amazing, by the way." I flashed him a quick smile and looked away, afraid my blush would give me away.

"You know Edward, Bella? Why didn't you say you knew my brother?" Alice questioned.

"Well I…" I stumbled to find the right thing to say that wouldn't sound weird or rude.

"Alice, she is the criminal prosecutor for the case I'm on," and then he turned to me with his crooked smile and said "so your name is Bella, huh? What a pretty name, for a pretty girl like yourself," while winking at me and making me blush the color of a strawberry.

"Aw, Edward why don't you ask her to shop with you? I know you'll have a lot of fun, and it would be good for you to hang out with someone who isn't your family for a change." She said all this to him with a knowing smile.

"Well, Bella, would you like that? I mean to go shopping with me maybe?"

If I didn't know any better, I would say he was blushing.

_He's just being polite, refuse him, _My brain said.

But my heart was again screaming _just go with this for once in your life, be free, better yet stop pretending to be happy_

"Sure, I mean if you want me to go," I managed to get out shyly.

The answering smile I received was worth all the heart brake I knew was on the way.

**A/N: Got any suggestions? Review, maybe? Or PM me and tell me how it is.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted, I was kinda busy with school. But hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Read away!**

_Okay, play it cool Bella, you don't need to turn all cute and charming now that you are hanging out with the most gorgeous man that you ever met. _My mind braced itself for what was sure to be the most awkward and difficult conversation in my dull existence.

"So, uh, where do you want to go first?" Edward asked politely.

"Before you saw me, I was going to go to Barnes and Noble, so how bout we start there." I said confidently.

"Sure, I mean I love to read. Especially the classics."

"The classics? I don't know any guy that would willingly read any classic. Any straight guy I mean." I raised my eyebrows, hoping he got what I was suggesting.

"Trust me, I am completely straight. I just have an appreciation of the works of Jane Austen and how eloquently her work is written." He gave me that crooked smile that almost broke my resolve on being strong and confident. Almost, but not quite.

"Well I guess that's cool." I said pretending not to care.

"You guess?" Again he gave me that smile, seeming to know how I was dying to let him know how fascinating and compelling I thought he was.

"Yeah, I just thought real men would _appreciate_ football and bikini clad supermodels."

"Well, what if I told you that I'm not like real men?"

"Then I'd say you weren't a man at all. Not the kind I usually am soo lucky to meet." I said sarcastically.

"As long as I'm the person I want to be, kind and genuinely empathetic, than I can't care what other people say." He smiled to show that my words really couldn't get to him.

"Then you must think pretty highly of yourself, I see." I was getting more frustrated at his indifference towards my callousness with every second.

" No. I just try and live my life the best I can as my parents have taught me." He was smiling gently at me trying to show me that he has already forgiven me for my insult. As if he could see through my hard, stubborn shell, to the soft, sweet, innocent girl that he thought was there. _If only he knew that there was no shell. This is as good as it gets. _

"Let's just go, okay?" I snapped.

"Hey Bella, you know that I don't care whether you're the prosecutor to this case, right? I just have this strange desire to want to get to know you." He said this gently and then proceeded to lightly brush my face from my cheekbone to my jaw.

I quickly shook off his gaze and thought about what I should say. He didn't seem to be getting it. I am a professional, young, successful lawyer, who is going to show him up in a legal setting. So I guess it was time to really lay it on thick.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't need to get to know the defense attorney that I am soon going to humiliate in front of thousands of people. I don't know who you are to try and woo me so that you think I'll take it easy on you during the trial. I'm not stupid." I was breathing so hard by the end of this that I starting shaking slightly.

Edward took a step closer to me and gave me a penetrating gaze.

"I know that you barely know anything about me, but I only ask you to believe this one thing about me, I don't cheat. I don't cheat on girls, I don't cheat on tests and I definitely don't cheat in the one institution where justice can be served: the courtroom." He gave this speech with so much conviction and pride that I almost believed him again.

_What is it with this guy and his ability to __**almost **__make me____second guess everything? I need to get it together in order to just get this dang trial over with._

"Well, if I don't know you than you have no right to want me to make a biased decision on your personality." I smiled confidently yet again proving my competence in arguing.

"Even as you say this, you know I am harmless."

"You don't know anything of what I think." I said defensively.

"You're right Bella, I don't know much about you, but I'd like to change that."

_How many times do I have to spell it out? I can't deal with a distraction right now, especially not one as dazzling as this one._

"Yet, I still don't." And with that I walked away, leaving Edward standing there smiling slightly at my stubbornness.

_Can't he just leave me alone, let me do my job and stop making this so difficult._

However, I knew while I was thinking this, that I'd much rather Edward stick around for a bit longer. He has definitely made my life fairly less boring.

**Okay there it is! This chapter was a bit harder to write due to all the stubborn thoughts going on in Bella's head. I am a complete fan of Edward and Bella, but I have to have this in here to make them stronger. You'll see, it will be worth it. Review, please? =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update, I'm on a roll. Well here it is.**

_Why do I care so much about what I look like today? Oh right, now I remember. There's a certain dazzling someone who might just be the defense attorney that I desperately want to impress._

I was right in the middle of trying on yet another dull pant suit when that reproachable train of thought interrupted my morning. Well, since I already admitted I want to impress Edward, I might as well go all out, and what better way is there than with a pencil skirt and a professional yet still intriguing v-neck blouse.

With my outfit perfect and my face and makeup looking presentable, I walked out the door and quickly made my way to my favorite café for some much needed coffee. I knew that after yesterday's fiasco, that my life couldn't go back to boring, so I should have been prepared for what happened. Unfortunately, I wasn't, and so I have only myself to blame for what happened while I tried to get an innocent cup of coffee.

Just like any other weekday, I was standing in line, daydreaming about my shot of caffeine when it happened.

"Bella! Holy cow, how awesome it is to see you so soon!" Someone, I could only assume was Alice (I mean come on, who else is that perky at 7 in the morning), shrieked in my ear.

Just what I need now, I thought. Another reminder of how awesome Edward and his family are.

"Wow Alice, I've never seen you here before. This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was just going to go to the courthouse right now to support Edward in his first big case, when I remembered that I didn't have my double latte and angel crème doughnut. So I decided to stop at the nearest café and now I'm glad I did because I wanted to talk to you." She stopped to give me a smile that again reminded me of her beautiful brother.

"Oh yeah, you're probably wondering why I didn't get anything at your store yesterday. I just forgot with the appearance of your brother, I swear. I really was going to buy those things, they were so cute." I just kept rambling on and on because I truly did feel bad; Alice had this certain something that just made me want to like her. Another similarity she had to her brother. Gah, her brother, why can't I stop thinking about him?

"No silly, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though it is nice that you liked my store. I wanted to talk to you about Edward." She paused to give me a look that I swear was exactly like the look Edward gave me when I thought he could see right through me. They've got to be twins or else I'm going crazy. "I know he is your competition, but I want you to know he isn't like most lawyers. He'll try and do his best for his client, but outside of the courtroom, he could care less if you are the prosecutor. And I honestly think there's something up with him that has to do with you, because he's been smiling a lot more lately and when I ask him about it, he just shrugs and says nothing." Again, she paused to see if I was following. "So, I just wanted to, you know, tell you to go easy on him and not just treat him like another challenge, because he definitely sees something in you that makes him want to get to know you. And honestly, now that I finally met you and have gotten a chance to talk to you, I can see why he likes you. I can tell deep down you're a shy, sweet, caring person and this tough girl cover is just there to protect you. Don't worry though, I won't tell Edward out secret, even though I'm pretty sure he has already figured it out."

_Omg, did she really just say all of that? How does she even know that? She just met me._

"I'm assuming that your silence means you are completely shocked at what I just said. Right?" Stupid, all-knowing little pixie, I thought.

"Well, we better get our coffee and get to the courthouse, or we'll be late."

I just nodded weakly, knowing that I still wouldn't be able to respond to her in my strong, confident (and apparently see-through) voice.

After getting our coffees, we headed to the courthouse. It seemed that our little chat about her brother didn't bother her, because she just went on happily, making small talk, that for the life of me I just couldn't pay attention to. Just as I was about to leave Alice and review for today's session (and also seek some necessary time to myself), she stopped me and proceeded to shock me yet again.

"Look, I know what I said could be a bit much right now in your state, I mean you should be focusing on the trial and all, but don't forget about Edward. He's my brother and this is the first time where I've seen him genuinely happy and you're someone who could be my best friend, (which is what I'm hoping for). I know you and I can tell you will make the right choice." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and went to go talk to her brother.

_Besides the part where she refers to the future as if she knows something and her being just a little crazy, she is really cool._ _I hope we do become great friends. _

Knowing what was to come, I couldn't help but shudder involuntary at facing Edward, especially since Alice argued a great case. I mean, who says that I can't be friends with Edward outside of the courtroom.

Oh yeah, thank you logic for reminding me that if I become friends with Edward I won't be able to stop myself from wanting more, and that's a disappointment I can save myself from now.

I guess all there was left for me to do now was go in there and be as big of a jerk as I possibly can in order for him to see just how awful I really am.

_You know you don't really believe that, but keep pushing him away; it'll make you so much happier. Sigh._

**A/N: Another hard chapter. I'm sorry, I promise it'll be worth it soon enough. **

**Review, pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I know. Long time since I last updated. I hope you all havent given up on me yet, even though I practically gave up for about 3 months. Anyway, enough of me, let's get to the story already.**

_Calm and collected Bella, you can do this. Just act natural. _

During any other time, I would laugh to myself about how absurd that oxymoron, act natural, really is. But now is not the time to be laughing over stupid shit like that. Right now I should be focused on making amends with Edward, (I opted to call him by his first name, to make him sound a little bit less intimidating) and then grilling his ass in the court room, respectably of course.

"Hey Bella." Jez, could his smile be any more blinding, or brillant?

"Oh, hey Edward, I wasn't expecting to see you here, I mean I was but I thought that I was pretty early and that you wouldn't be here until later and that you would be talking with your client and then I wouldn't even see you until the actual court session started and I don't know..."

_Real smooth Bella, word vomitting is the fastest way to a man's heart. Coupled with your flaming red cheeks and he should be proposing in a matter of days._

"Yeah, I decided I'd come in early and get everything ready. I also wanted a chance to talk to you, you know, unofficially."

"Um, okay, what do you need to say?" _Shit this is not good. He's going to pull out the 'I just want to get to know you' card and I'll be in a puddle at his feet._

"Well, I know our last encounter wasn't what you would call good, but I think we should try again. I mean, we didn't even get a chance to talk and I truly find you extremely interesting. Add that to the fact that you're incredibly beautiful, and it's no wonder why I can't stop thinking about you. " When he looked at me after saying this, I was too dazed to stop myself from what slipped out next.

"You're really hot. I like you a lot. We should hang out." _Somebody hit me now._

I think Edward could sense my embarassment and decided to be a gentleman, instead of rubbing it in. Which I was very grateful for.

"Are you okay Bella?" The genuine concern he showed in his eyes made him all the more attractive.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry about that." I quickly looked away to yet again hide myself from the ever present blush.

After gently grabbing my face in order to look in my eyes, he said, "Don't worry about that Bella. In fact, I kinda liked it. It showed that you do have feelings about me deep down in you after all."

"Yeah, well, that still doesn't change the fact that you're the defense and I'm going to try my hardest to beat you."

"Of course, what kind of criminal prosecutor would you be if you didn't try and put people in jail?" That evil little smirk told me he knew I was just saying this to avoid owning up to my little slip up.

"Um, I got to get set up and ready, so I'll talk to you later."

_Just let me escape this nightmare._

I quickly started to head for the courtroom when I felt a hand around my wrist.

_Of course, how could I not see this coming?_

"Wait, Bella, we never decided what we were going to do. That is, if you still want to hang out." _Damn him for making the puppy eyes so incredibly appealing on a full grown man._

"Just because I was a little embarassed doesn't mean that I don't want to hang out. I just forgot with the trial on my mind and all. How about we go to a movie and then dinner?" There, good old controlling Bella is taking charge.

"That sounds great! Pick you up at eight?"

"Sure, sounds good."

I couldn't help the tiny, satisfied smile I had just knowing I was going on a date with the most attractive man I had ever met. However, this didn't even come close to the goofy grin Edward was wearing.

"I'm really looking forward to this you know, oh and good luck today."

"Yeah, I guess you will need a lot of luck too." With that I left him with a confident smile knowing I had to gain the upper hand today, or I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself tonight. And trust me, I definately want to enjoy myself tonight.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope it was okay. I promise to update sooner and it will pick up soon.**


End file.
